This application details a four-year international research career development program in bacterial pathogenesis. The program will be conducted under the collaborative mentorship of Dr. Stephen B. Calderwood, Division of Infectious Diseases, Massachusetts General Hospital, Boston, Massachusetts and Dr. Firdausi Qadri, Laboratory Sciences Division, ICDDR,B: Centre for Health and Population Research, Dhaka, Bangladesh. The candidate is trained in Infectious Diseases and has the long-term goal of pursuing an independent research career in the field of bacterial pathogenesis and international health. The training program will include courses in immunology, genetics and research ethics. The research component will focus on host-pathogen interactions in Vibrio cholerae infection. Three specific aims will be addressed: (1) to use high-throughput gene microarray techniques to identify virulence factors of V. cholerae; (2) to characterize immunodominant proteins important in the protective immune response to V. cholerae; and (3) to study host genetic factors which influence susceptibility to V. cholerae. The mentors and an advisory committee will oversee the applicant's progress and research. The program will allow the candidate to obtain the skills, knowledge and experience to become an independent biomedical researcher focused on global health challenges.